


Shade

by geneeste



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Extremely Old Fanfiction, F/M, Gen, Posted for Archival Purposes Only, abandoned series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2000-10-29
Updated: 2000-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneeste/pseuds/geneeste
Summary: Sam is captured by the Goauld after leading SG-11 on a seemingly peaceful mission, and ends up in a prison camp with a mysterious man sharing her cell... [This is a very old work, and although complete, this series has been long abandoned. Read at your own risk, and please consult the first chapter before you do.]
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter & Teal'c, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**December 16, 2019:** So this story, while completed, is part of a long-abandoned series that I started as a teenager. It's nearly 20 years old now, and as far as I know, the working file for it no longer exists (except perhaps on a floppy disk that I've kept out of nostalgia, but we'll never know as I no longer own a computer that will accept a floppy). The only remaining copy that I'm aware of exists at the Stargate Novel Archive, and while it seems stable enough, I fear the day it'll quietly shut down, taking my very first story with it.

Although I am very aware of its shortcomings (boy am I ever -- I'm resisting the urge to beg you not to read this story), I don't want to see it disappear into the nethers of the internet. Over the next few days I'll be archiving it here for posterity; if you're a subscriber, I apologize in advance for all of the emails for this very dated fic.

If you decide to read this story (I suppose I can't stop you, but I advise against it), please be aware that I haven't updated or edited it at all -- any errors, typos, bad plotting/writing, melodrama, out of characterness, and Mary Sues/Stus that existed when it was first published to Heliopolis remain preserved in this version. I have absolutely zero intention of returning to it or completing the series, and it essentially ends on a cliffhanger, so. Read at your own peril.

Almost 20 years of fic, y'all. Thanks for all the fish.

**TW for Racism, Added December 29, 2019: **While formatting the story for posting, a glaring issue has become apparent that I need to warn readers for: this story’s main original character, Shade, has elements of the Magic Negro trope. Although I was young when I wrote this, that’s no excuse, and I’m sorry that I wrote a racist trope into the foundations of this story. I recommend you skip this story while I consider whether I want to continue to archive it publicly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Original Author Notes:**
> 
> RATING: R
> 
> WARNINGS: Angst, Violence, mild torture, language, male/female relationship, adult themes
> 
> CATEGORY: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Slight, *slight* Romance 
> 
> PAIRING: Sam/Jack UST
> 
> SPOILERS: None 
> 
> SUMMARY: Sam is captured by the Goauld after leading SG-11 on a seemingly peaceful mission, and ends up in a prison camp with a mysterious man sharing her cell... 
> 
> ARCHIVE: Heliopolis, The Gene Pool, Stargate Novel Archive, anything else, please ask. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors. 
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTES: This story has been a year and a half in the writing, and there are so many people to acknowledge and/or thank. Among the most influential is, of course, my extremely talented beta reader Danvers, who not only has read, corrected, and fought for my stories, but also has provided a home for me as the other part of the Chamberpot, and place that I am more than happy to fill. 
> 
> To Chris, who has been supportive and helpful, not mention all around wonderful. To The 21 Lefties :D. To Magrat Rennie, who has read and reviewed above and beyond the call of duty. The Pirate Queen salutes you!
> 
> To Sally Murphy, a fellow SG-1 writer and reader, who has yet to grow tired the Cuba Gooding, Jr. look alike. ;)
> 
> With the thank yous having been given out, we now have to go onto story notes. As of right now, the only notes are for chapter two.
> 
> Part Two: I don't know the name of Mark's wife or children, so I created them. Second, the show once mentioned that Mark lives in San Diego, hence where he lives. I took creative license for Sally's parents; it was necessary.

Major Samantha Carter looked around herself, wondering how it had ended up like this. _It was only supposed to be a routine recon mission._

Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c, and Daniel were all on vacation, so she had taken over SG-11. When they had gotten through the gate, the Goa'uld had been waiting for them. Driven into the woods and finally into a rocky clearing, her team had been picked off, one by one by the now approaching Jaffa.

_It was only supposed to be a routine mission, _she thought again, as she looked around at her fallen team, not knowing whether they were dead or alive, and not being able to find out without giving away her position. She would do no good to her team dead. She herself had a wound on her forehead, the blood running from it into her eyes and down her cheek.

_No_, she thought, _I need to get back to the stargate, send through a message for help. _It didn't matter about her, but she cared too much for this team to let them die. She picked herself up off the ground where she had been laying, determined to at least to get back to the stargate. But as soon as she had gotten up, a zat blast from an unknown source hit her leg, making her fall hard onto the ground. _Must have been using the invisibility technology, _she figured, just before a Jaffa knocked her unconscious.

\-----

_Three Hours Later _

"Unscheduled Off-world activation."

The klaxons blared as Colonel Jack O'Neill, having just gotten in from his vacation, ran to the control room. "Tok'ra signal confirmed, sir," Simmons said to General Hammond, who was already there. With a nod he said, "Open the iris," and motioned to Jack to go with him to the gate room to greet their guests.

However, it was only Jacob who came through the event horizon with an almost sorrowful look on his face. "George, Colonel," he said, looking at both. "We need to talk."

\-----

With Teal'c and Daniel having joined them in the briefing room, Selmak took over, relating the reason he had come. "About half an hour ago, we received a transmission from one of our Tok'ra operatives in a Goauld prison camp. The operative told us that after a battle with Apophis's guard, Samantha was taken there. She was the only one they captured."

Stunned, and obviously troubled, Daniel looked at Jacob, "Did you receive any other information? Was she injured?"

Jacob, now in control again, shook his head. "The transmission was short. The operative was only able to give us a time and description of the guards. But I seriously doubt that Sam would have gone without a fight."

Jack spoke up, after being unusually quiet. "We need to get a team together, sir, go after them."

General Hammond shook his head, "First things first, Colonel. We need to go to P4X-365 and recover the rest of the team. Then we'll devise a plan to go get Major Carter. Jacob, what do you know about this prison camp?"

\-----

Jack stood in the middle of the aftermath of the battle, and for the hundredth time that day, cursed the goauld.

"Colonel O'Neill." At the call of his name, he turned to find Dr. Frasier kneeling beside a soldier who was sitting against a rock. She motioned to him.

"Yes?" he said, going over to stand next to her.

"Lt. Sanders here was hit by a staff weapon, he's been out for a while, but he's able to talk. He has quite a story to tell, sir."

The young soldier looked at the Doctor briefly, then Jack, and started to talk. "Well, sir, when we came through the gate, it was like the Jaffa were waiting for us. I mean, they looked like they were just standing around until we got there. When Major Carter saw them, she ordered us to take cover, but they were already firing their staff weapons at us. Jacobs went down first. Then Easton. The Major ordered me and Grey to get the guys, then retreat. So we did, into the woods. We held up for a while, but we were outnumbered, and they just kept coming, so we kept retreating. There was nothing else for us to do."

The soldier had a faraway look in his eyes, as if he were reliving it. "We finally got into this clearing, and one of the Jaffa took out Grey. I took cover behind this rock, but when I came back up to take a shot they were all gone. It was like they had disappeared. I could see Major Carter from here, but I don't think she could see me. She must've fell on the way here, because she had a cut on her forehead, and it was bleeding pretty badly. She stayed where she was for awhile, but when she saw that there were no Jaffa, she got up and headed back to the stargate, the way we came. Then a staff blast came out of nowhere; hit her in the back of the leg. It looked fairly bad. Then a Jaffa- Oh, I don't know- decloaked, I guess you could say, went over and knocked her out with the bunt of his staff weapon. I stood up to shoot them, but I guess another one decloked behind me and shot me, because that's the last thing I remember," he said, coming back to the present.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Jack said. Bothered by something, he turned to Frasier. "Are all the men accounted for?"

"Yes sir," she replied.

Frustrated, he looked around. "Why the hell would they just leave you here, alive? Why didn't they want you for hosts? Or at least information?"

"That's what we'd like to know," Daniel said as he and Teal'c joined them, having talked to the other soldiers.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" asked Sanders. With Jack's nod, he continued, "That's just it, sir. They didn't want us. The only person they wanted was Major Carter. And now they have her." 

\-----

"My only question is, why her? Why not any of the others?" Jack asked, again to no one in particular.

They were back at the SGC, gathered around the conference table in the briefing room, with everyone, minus Jacob, who had gone back to the Tok'ra council to get more information on the prison camp.

"Think about it, Jack," Daniel said annoyed. "She has Jolinar's memories. That alone is really good reason for the Goauld to want to capture her. She also has almost unlimited information about the SGC and Earth, and I don't need to remind anyone how valuable that information is to Apophis."

"I know that, Daniel. Besides, that's not what I meant. I meant that since Jolinar died, the other team members know just about as much as she does about the Tok'ra. And there's really nothing that Carter could tell them about the SGC or Earth that the team couldn't tell them. So I ask again. Why only take her?"

He looked around the room, at General Hammond, Teal'c, and finally Daniel, trying to find answers. He found none.

"I've seen to it that all the SG team access codes have been changed, and that no one goes through the gate until we get Major Carter back. We cannot risk this happening again, for whatever reason it did." Said the General, breaking the silence.

"So what do we do now?" Daniel asked, fearing the answer.

"Now we wait for Jacob."

\-----

Sam woke up in a dark, damp cell. She didn't know which hurt the most, her head or leg. _Scratch that_, she thought, _Leg definitely hurts more_.

Moaning, she pulled herself up into a sitting position and looked around. She couldn't see her surroundings, which ruled out surveying for escape routes. She noticed that all her gear was gone, including her GDO. Damn. She closed her eyes.

"Hello? Are you alright?" an unfamiliar voice called from somewhere close to her.

"Who's there?" she asked, wearily.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. Is it alright if I sit beside you?" - he asked quietly.

His voice was soft and welcoming in the silence. She felt surprisingly comforted by it and against her military trained will she felt an urge to trust the voice. "Alright."

She tried to move over, and gasped at the pain it caused her. But suddenly she felt a rough hand on her forehead, a strange coolness inside her head, and then no pain at all. And as suddenly as the hand had come, it was gone.

"Is the pain gone now?" the man asked.

"Yes. Wow...what was that?" she asked, amazed.

"It's a...talent, you might say, that my people have. The wound is still there, but you will feel no pain from it, at least for a while."

"Thank you. How does it work?"

"Let's just say I gave the pain portion of your brain a block from your wounds. The pain signals can't make it to that part of the brain. I'd explain it in more detail, but I get the feeling that you're not up for it right now."

Smiling, she nodded. "I think you're probably right. How long have you been here?"

"Too long."

Taking the hint, she decided to end that line of questioning.

"How long have *I* been here?"

"Several hours, I think. You're never too sure about the time around here."

Nodding, then realizing that he couldn't see her she said, "I can imagine."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Samantha Carter. And you?"

"I have several names. But my friends and my people call me Shade."

"Nice to meet you. Do you happen to know where we are?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, no. The goauld are extremely secretive when it comes to this place. There are many resourceful people here, and they are afraid that if anyone were to know anything about this place, prisoners would escape."

"They would probably be right." _If only I knew something about this place...anything. _

"It is no use Samantha. They will tell you nothing, and you will find out nothing on your own."

"How did you know...you're telepathic?!" she asked, fairly surprised.

"Yes. But I can only hear your thoughts if you trust me and allow me to. It is a rule among my people."

"So I guess I trust you then?"

"You must, if I could hear your thoughts."

She sighed. _I wonder if he can hear everything..._

"Yes, but again, only if you allow me to."

She smiled to herself. Then a thought suddenly occurred to her. "Can you hear a goauld's thoughts? Do they allow you to?"

"They don't know I have this ability. They would have to know I could hear their thoughts before they could let me. Even if they did, however, because of the mental discipline of the parasite, I would be unable to anyway."

_Damn. That would have been very useful. _Sighing, she laid her head back on the wall. All of a sudden, a door she hadn't even known was there opened. She squinted at the light, her unaccustomed eyes stinging.

"Tauri, you will come with us. Now." Said one of the two Jaffa standing there.

Shade's voice sounded in her head, _it will be better for you if you do not resist. Tell them what they ask, do not hold back. It will be better for you. _

Surprised, all she could do was nod before she was dragged out of the dark cell.

\-----

_One Hour Later _

"Ok, listen up." Jack said, to get the attention of SG-1 and SG-3. Seeing that the gate room was quiet and that all eyes were on him, he continued. "From what the Tok'ra has told us, the prison camp on P2X-485 is highly guarded. The plan is to get in, get Major Carter, and get out. We will not engage the goauld unless we absolutely have to. We don't want anyone to know we're there, so cover your tracks, is that clear?" after a chorus of "Yes Sirs" and nods from Teal'c, Daniel and Jacob, "Good. SG-3, you take point. Everyone, watch your sixes."

With that, they went through the gate.

\-----

"There's nothing here!"

Angry, Jack let out a long stream of curses and looked around at the barren countryside. He turned to Jacob. "Jacob, no offense, but just what the hell is going on?"

Jacob shook his head, bewildered. "Based on the Tok'ra Intel, it should be here. Dammit!"

"Is it at all possible that your Tok'ra operative, _isn't_ Tokra?"

Jacob sighed and closed his eyes in frustration. 

\-----

"Jacob, are you telling me that this was a hoax?" asked George, disbelief on his face.

Jacob nodded. "Yes. I think it's safe to say that our operative was found out by Apophis and killed. The goauld are responsible for the misinformation. They did this to show their superiority. They could have left us grasping for straws."

He got up out his chair, too angry to sit. When he finally talked again, it was quiet and laced with fury. "They wanted us to know that we wouldn't find her. They rubbed our goddamn noses in it."

George leaned back in his chair, but didn't speak.

Jacob spoke again, this time anger was replaced with something else. Something far more menacing. Grief, for a daughter he was afraid he would not find alive. "I..." Jacob bowed his head, letting Selmak take over, unable to continue. The grief and sadness, however, was mirrored in Selmak's words. "I suggest, General, that you modify anything that Samantha would have known. Codes, computer programs, procedures..."

Daniel stared. "Wait a second! What exactly are you saying?"

Selmak stared back, his glare intense. "The goauld are ruthless, Dr. Jackson. This you know. I do not have to remind you of the torture that all of you went through when we were in Sokar's possession. Apophis's methods of acquiring information are much worse. Especially if she holds back the information he seeks," he looked at George, "That is why I am asking you to change any of her knowledge that pertains to the SGC. I am hoping that she will know this, and tell them what they want. She may survive long enough for us to find her."

Jacob regained control. "Please, George. I know this is a lot to ask."

"Jacob, you're right. It is a lot to ask. But I'll do it." 

\-----

Meanwhile Sam screamed again from the hand device that was being used on her. After they took her from the cell that she shared with Shade, she was led down a dark hallway into a room. There she was restrained in chains that came down from the ceiling, which left her just able to touch the floor with her feet. But she had no more energy to hold herself upright, and relied heavily on the chains.

"What are the weaknesses of the iris that protects the Chaapa'ai?" asked one of the Jaffa, after he was finished with the hand device.

"I don't know." She panted, and almost immediately she felt the pain from the device again. "I don't know!" she screamed again, close to sobbing.

_Oh god...just let me pass out..._

_No Samantha, _Shade answered, _if you do that, you may never wake up._ /

_Shade?_

_Yes, Samantha, I'm here._

_Am I crazy? Is this even possible?_

_Yes. Do you not remember before, in the cell?_

_I was sure I had imagined it..._

_No. I told you to tell them everything. Why haven't you heeded my advice?_

_Because I can't. My people would be in danger..._

Thinking that Sam had been ignoring their questions, the angered Jaffa heightened the intensity of the hand device, shooting pain through her that was infinitely worse than before.

_Oh god..._

_Hold on Samantha, _urged Shade, it will be over soon. _Should I tell you about where I come from?_

_Now? Please. Maybe it will take my mind off this..._

_I hope so. I live on a beautiful world..._

_Oh god..._

_Samantha, concentrate on me._

_I can't. This hurts..._

_I know. Concentrate on what I'm saying. Do you understand? It will be over soon..._

_Ok, Ok. I'm trying. What were you saying?_

_I live on a beautiful world with waterfalls and hills that go on forever..._

\-----

After what had seen like hours, with Sam talking mind-to-mind with Shade during her torture, the Jaffa finally took her back to the cell. She collapsed on the floor where they threw her, laying down on the cool surface staring into the dark. Her head was killing her.

"Shade? Are you here?" she asked, afraid of being alone when she was so vulnerable.

"Yes Samantha, I am here."

"Good," was all that she could say. She lay there, shivering from the cold floor and air. She heard Shade moving towards her, and then his hand on her back. She flinched at his touch, reliving the time she had just spent with the Jaffa.

"It's alright. Are you cold? You're shaking."

"Yeah, a little."

"So am I. Would it be all right if I held you?" he asked, hesitant.

He helped her into a sitting position, and then put her head to his chest and his arms around her. Settled, and warmer, Sam closed her eyes.

"You know, you never told me about your family. I know about your world, but you avoided talking about anyone you loved. Why?"

"I don't know. I suppose I just get homesick. But I will talk of them if you'd like."

"Yes, I would."

"Alright. My wife, Allay, is wonderful. She's one of the most loving people I know. The first time I met her, it was at her sister Kyte's wedding. I was a good friend of Kyte's husband. Our society is very traditional and spiritual, so there were certain clothes we have to wear at the bonding of two people. She was wearing a deep blue skirt and a sky blue wrap. I remember every detail of my first sighting of her as if it were just a moment ago. We were married along with them that day."

She smiled, a bit astonished. "But you had just met. You didn't even know each other. Did your families approve?"

"You forget, Samantha, that my people have the ability to hear thoughts and feelings. We knew everything about each other in that first moment that we would ever need to know. And we fell in love. Our families knew this. Have you ever loved someone so much that you would accept them, all their faults, pains, memories, just so you could be with them?"

Pressing her eyes closed more tightly, she thought of a man, whose name she would never be able to say aloud. _Big Mistake..._

"You have felt that kind of love. Who is this, Colonel O'Neill? And why do you hide your feelings?"

"It's forbidden." She thought of everything that was keeping them apart, because it was easier than saying it aloud. _Regulations, his past, my past..._

"I see. I also see that he feels the same way. You know, love is something that you are blessed to receive. I can't help but feel that it's a horrible thing to not rejoice in that gift."

"The regulations are there for good reasons. Besides, I'm not even sure it would be a good idea anyway..." she stopped, knowing that he knew of her lie.

"I guess it's easier to say that it's a better idea to ignore your feelings than to confront and do something about them."

She smiled again. "I guess you have a point."

"The subject makes you uncomfortable. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Good idea," she said, and drifted off to sleep.

\-----

Jack couldn't sleep. And on entering the commissary Jack saw that neither could Daniel.

"Hey, Danny," the man looked up at him from his cup of coffee on the table, "Don't you ever sleep?"

"Couldn't tonight. I keep thinking about Sam." He rubbed his eyes, sighing. "I keep thinking that we should have been with her. She should have been with SG-1. Why didn't she wait till we got back? Or why didn't she just go on vacation?"

"You know Carter, Daniel. She has a weird sense of fun." Jack sat down across from Daniel. "You know, if you're going to be up in the middle of the night, you should eat something instead of just drinking coffee."

"I'm not hungry." "Daniel, you're gonna waste your energy and then you won't be any use to anyone."

"Fine. I'll have...toast or something." Daniel looked at Jack. "What are you going to have?"

"Coffee."

\-----

_Samantha, wake up. _

"What?" Sam got up off the floor and realized that she was alone.

_Samantha._

_Shade? Where are you?_

_I'm with the Jaffa, in the room I'm assuming you were taken yesterday._

_Are you-_

_Yes._

_I'm sorry._

_Why? This is not your fault Samantha._

_I know, but still..._

_I'm sorry to wake you, as I know that you need your rest. But I need someone to talk to, it helps me endure this..._

_It's all right, I understand. When did they take you? I didn't even know..._

_I have learned that it is better to let them take you than to resist._

_I see. Why are you here Shade?_

_Because the goauld want to know where my planet is. When I was captured, I was traveling, visiting an ally. They want to make my people slaves, so they can use them to know their enemy's plans and thoughts. They think that we can just automatically hear it. I keep telling them that is doesn't work that way, but they won't listen. They still want me to betray my people...I have been here for seven months. I have been here too long...I miss my family, my wife, my unborn child..._

_Your wife is pregnant?_

_Yes. She will give birth in a matter of weeks..._

_I'm so sorry..._

_I am coming back Samantha. The goauld are finished with me._

Sam leaned back against the wall. She couldn't imagine being here that long. But she couldn't imagine a way that the SGC could find her, either. And if the goauld kept being so secretive about this place, she would never find a way out herself. /

_God,_ she thought, _I hate this place..._

*******************

_One Month Later_

_How long has she been gone now? A month?_ Jack rubbed his eyes. They had looked everywhere. Talked to everyone they could meet and think of. They had found out nothing. _Absolutely Nothing_. He got up from his desk where he had been catching up on paperwork to go see off SG-9. The teams had been allowed, though on alert, to go off world last week. He found Daniel standing near the door in the gate room, having read his thoughts. They had been doing that a lot lately.

Jack walked to Daniel's side. Daniel glanced at him, "You know, it just doesn't feel right without her."

"I know." Seeing as Daniel wasn't going to say anything else, he went on. "Jacob's coming through the gate today, to update us on any news," Hoping that it would put optimism back into the archeologist's face, but deep down knowing it wouldn't.

"The only news we're going to hear is 'There's no news.'" He replied.

Jack sighed. He couldn't be mad; he knew Daniel was right. If the SGC couldn't find anything, he doubted the Tok'ra would have much luck either. The gate opened, and hearing a go from the control room, SG-9 stepped through. SG-1 themselves were on standdown until one of three things happened; One, they found her, Two, they found her dead, or Three, They didn't find her and they had to find a replacement. Neither of the latter options were really options to him. But then it didn't matter what he wanted. He didn't want Carter to be captured, but she was. He wanted to find her, but they hadn't. And he wanted to tell her how much she mattered to him, but he couldn't. _God_, he thought,_ I hate the Goauld..._

\-----

_How long have I been here? A month? A month. That means November's gone. It's... December. Yes, December. How could I forget? Christmas will be coming soon. Mark is going to be mad..._

"Mark?" Shade asked, not familiar with the name.

"Mark is my brother. I haven't told you about him?"

"No, you haven't."

"Oh. Well, he's four years older than I am. He and I have always had a rocky relationship. He was pretty angry when I joined the military."

"Why?" "My mother died when I was young. Dad was supposed to meet her but he didn't make it, she made her own way home and had an accident. Mark blamed Dad. Then when I joined the same line of work as him it was like I was saying it's okay. We worked things out about a year ago but before that...We were supposed be spending some time together soon. He's going to be really mad when he finds out I'm missing. Especially since Dad can't tell him why."

"Why won't your father be able to tell them what's happened to you?"

Sam knew the goauld would be coming for her soon. The Jaffa and her had worked out a schedule. She would wake up in the morning; eat the slosh that they gave her to keep her alive for the torture, then the Jaffa would come for her. They'd torture her, and then bring her back when they were finished. That could be hours, it could be minutes. It all depended on how the Jaffa felt that day.

She would have the rest of the day to sleep, talk to Shade, and think about home in their pitch- black cell. Just then, it occurred to her that she had no idea what Shade looked like, and that Shade didn't know what she looked like. They had spent a month in close confines, he had held her, she had told him everything she could about her world and family, but they didn't know what the other looked like. Sam started to laugh. She heard chuckles coming from Shade's side of the cell.

"What a ridicules situation," Shade said, but his laughing stopped when he heard the door opened, and the Jaffa stepped in. She was getting up to go with the awaiting Jaffa, wincing as her still-injured leg burned with pain, when she saw something flash in the corner of her eye.

She saw Shade move into the light from doorway. Normally, he avoided when was taken, and went usually asleep. But here now looking at kindest, handsomest face had ever seen. Tall, with dark skin brown eyes, just vaguely reminded her of Cuba Gooding Jr. She smiled at him, thanking him for what he had done for her.

He looked at her, puzzled. "Cuba Gooding Jr.?"

Her smile widened as she tried not to chuckle. "I'll explain later," she replied, and then limped out the door with the Jaffa. 

\-----

"Hey, Jacob. Any news?" Jack asked has he entered the briefing room, stealing a quick look at Daniel. He had the distinct feeling that this meeting wouldn't go well.

"No, there isn't. The Goauld have kept a tight lid on where she is. No one we've talked to has seen or heard anything."

Daniel shot Jack an I-told-you-so look from across the table. Jack just shook his head; still trying to shake the feeling of foreboding that he had had ever since he had come in. But the feeling seemed to be justified as General Hammond came through the door and sat down at the head of the table, bearing a very pained expression on his face.

"Before I go on I just want to say that I fought this as hard and as long as I could, and that I tell you this in greatest possible sadness." He paused, and looked at the people now around the conference table. "My superiors have informed me that Major Samantha Cater has officially been designated as Missing In Action, and that we will no longer be permitted to take any teams to look for her. I'm sorry, Jacob. I tried everything. There's nothing I can do."

Jacob nodded, hating the situation but understanding George's position. Jack, Janet, and Daniel were furious, however. And they all chose to express it at one time.

"What? We can't do that"-

"They're just going to give up"-

"Sir, What if she's still out there? We can't just"-

George raised his hand, and they all went silent. "Like I said before, I argued as much as I could. And believe me, I know how much she means to you," with that he looked at Jack, "But there's nothing anyone can do now. I'm sorry." He sighed, got out of his chair and headed toward the door. "Dismissed."

Daniel leaned back in his chair, just staring at the table. Janet was fighting tears, and finally after several minutes left the room to be alone. Unable to help his friends at that moment, Jack left Daniel in the briefing room and walked, not caring where he was going. He found himself in the gate room, staring at the inactive stargate. He didn't move for a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

The memorial service was simple; the members of the SGC gathered in the gate room. Jacob said words for Sam; Jack had declined to speak. He hated the decision to stop looking for her, and he supposed it was his way of saying that he hadn't given up. That he wouldn't give up. Jack shook himself, having missed Jacob's speech, and turned his attention to General Hammond, who took the podium after Jacob had finished.

"Major Carter was an invaluable asset to the SGC. In her years here she accomplished things that we had never dreamed of before; got us out of situations that we thought hopeless. She saved the lives of many people in this room, including myself. She was a friend to all, and one of the best Air Force officers I have had the pleasure to know. She will be missed."

The stargate, on cue, activated, leaving a blue hue cast on everyone's faces. Moments later, as a reef was sent through, the officers snapped to attention and saluted until it vanished and the Stargate deactivated. The people slowly filtered out, heading to their homes, since everyone was on stand down for the next week. SG-1 itself would probably be on stand down for a while longer, considering how soon a replacement was found for Sam's place on the team.

Now they all had to deal with the business of breaking it to Sam's family. General Hammond and Jacob had struggled with what to tell the family; they had decided on the truth. Or at least as close to the truth as they could get with out actually *telling* the truth. Jack and Daniel met up with Jacob who was rubbing his eyes, looking extremely tired.

"How are you Jacob?" Jack asked him, looking a bit worried.

"I'm fine. I'm just not looking forward to telling Mark." Jacob sighed.

"You haven't told him yet?" Daniel asked, slightly surprised.

"I wasn't sure what to tell him. George and I only just decided how to handle it."

Daniel nodded, understanding. Jacob suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I have a favor to ask the both of you."

Jack and Daniel exchanged looks. "What is it?"

"Mark's here...in Colorado. Him and Sally...that's his wife, they're staying at her folks place. I'd like you to come with me to tell him about Sam."

"Uh...sure. Any reason why you want us there?"

"You know about the bad blood between Mark and me. We only just patched things up and now...this. He blamed me for his mother's death and he hated Sam's decision to follow in her old man's footsteps. He's going to need someone to blame for this."

"And you think that if we're there he'll contain himself?" Daniel asked.

"Yes." Jacob said, straining a thin smile, "Even with Selmak, I don't have the energy to deal with him."

Jack nodded, glared at Daniel, who nodded too, "I understand. We'll come." 

\----

Jacob, Jack, and Daniel stood outside the house of Tim and Sandra Reed, Sally's parent's house. Jacob threw them a look equivalent to "Brace yourselves" and knocked on the door. When the door opened they were looking at a tall, red-haired man.

"Hello, Mark." Jacob said, forcing a smile.

"Hey Dad. What are you doing here?" He asked, as he motioned them to come inside.

They were led into the living room, with light blue carpets and beige walls. Sitting on the couch, was a woman in her mid-thirties with dark hair and a beautiful smile, watching two young blond children, a boy and a girl, who both seemed excited to see their grandpa, the girl reminding him for some reason of Sam.

Avoiding the question for the moment, "Uh, Mark, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine. Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson, this is my son Mark, his wife Sally, and their two kids." Jack smiled slightly and muttered a 'Hi, how ya doin', and Daniel just said hello quietly.

Mark and Sally returned the greetings, and Sally smiled. "It's good to see you Jacob. I don't suppose you brought Sam with you? I've been looking forward to talking to her for forever..." she trailed off, seeing the pained looks on their faces. "Jacob? Where's Sam? What's wrong?"

Sighing, "I need to talk to the both of you," and seeing the children, "Alone."

Eyeing Jacob, Sally went to the kids and told them to go play in their room, where they went.

"You might want to sit down." Jacob said.

"Dad, if it's bad news, then just get on with it. It won't be any better for me sitting down or standing up."

Jacob nodded. "Alright then. About a month ago, Sam went on a mission. Somewhere along the line that mission went wrong, and Sam went missing."

Mark was quiet. His gaze was intense, and it went form Jacob to Jack to Daniel, and then back to Jack. "What happened? Is she all right? Where is she?"

Jacob took a deep breath. "On all three, we don't know. We don't know what happened, or whether she was hurt or not. And we don't know where she is. Yesterday she was declared Missing In Action."

Shock registered on Mark and Sally's face. Anger then took over Mark's. "Why weren't we told sooner?"

"Because the Air Force wanted to do all it could before she was dabbed as MIA. They didn't want anyone to know what was going on, because the mission was considered classified. And it still is."

Sally spoke up, her face showing the pain that she was in. "They don't have any idea where she is? I mean, there has to be something somewhere that they could go on. Did they even look for her?"

Jack spoke up, his voice cool. "I assure you, Mrs. Carter, that the Air Force did look for her. We care for her and have more respect for her than to just ignore the fact that she's out there somewhere. She's given too much to the Air force than to do that."

"Yes, she has given too much to the Air Force."

Mark and Jack glared at each other for a moment, and Daniel gave Jack a look, a silent warning not to lose his temper, and then Mark broke the stare.

He looked at his father. "Excuse me."

He left the living room and went down the hall into his study, where he shut the door, none too quietly. Jacob sighed.

Sally looked at him, sympathy and understanding in her eyes. "Jacob, go on. Explain it to him. He'll listen eventually." She smiled sadly, and then frowned. "I'm sorry, Jacob."

He nodded, and went after Mark. That left Jack and Daniel uncomfortable in the living room with Sally, who had moved to the window, looking out.

"I apologize Colonel, for saying that you didn't look for her. It implies that you didn't care for her, and I have no doubt that you did."

"It's alright. And call me Jack."

She nodded at the window, and then turned around to face him. When she began to talk, her voice was shaky, as if she were trying to control tears. "Alright, Jack," she paused, looked down, and then looked back up, having decided what to say. "Is there any way that you could tell me where she was when she disappeared?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I'm sorry."

She nodded her head, "Can you tell me what she was doing?"

He sighed, and then shook his head 'no' again.

She nodded again, and this time it was anger that shook her voice, not tears, and her next words were said slowly and with much emphasis. "Sam was my best friend, my husband's sister, and my children's Aunt. We all love her very much. Is there any chance, even in its smallest possibility, that she's alive?"

Daniel looked at Jack, wondering what he was going to say next. They both knew that after this long in the Goauld's hands, there was literally no chance that Sam was still alive. He had come to terms with this, and with that came the worst thing he had ever experienced in his life; the loss of all hope in good things. Jack caught Daniel looking at him, and held his gaze for a moment, and then looked back at Sally. "I don't know."

She bowed her head, and hugged herself. "I was praying you wouldn't say that."

\-----

They stayed until that night, Jacob finally coming out of the study after talking with his son for an hour.

After Jack's talk with Sally, she had gone in the kitchen and cooked dinner for all of them. Jack and Daniel had just sat in the living room, not talking to each other. They had nothing to say. _So this, _he thought, _is what's become of SG-1._

\-----

The next week went in a blur for what was left of SG-1. They had all returned to the base, unable to go to their empty homes. They were afraid to be alone, because then they'd think of Sam, and all their grief and guilt would come back full force, and none of them wanted that to happen. The end of the week came; and with it the new member of the team.

Teal'c, Daniel, and Jack had gathered in the briefing room, waiting for General Hammond and the new member. They didn't have to wait long. They all stood up as Hammond and a tall, muscular man black hair and olive skin. Hammond waved to them to sit down, and introduced them to the man.

"SG-1, This is your new team member, Major Jose` Perez." 

Hammond then explained his qualifications; Perez was an astrophysicist, as Sam had been. Jack sensed himself getting angry, not at Perez or Hammond, but at the situation.

_If only Sam hadn't gone on that damn mission..._ He stopped himself. It wouldn't change anything to think that way, or to be angry. But he was anyway. He sighed. "Colonel," Hammond said, getting Jack's attention. "Your next mission will be today at 1300. You'll be going to P7X-844..." Jack tuned out again. _This is going to be a long day..._

\-----

SG-1 stepped out onto a desert planet. At least there are no trees... "Okay, Daniel. Where are the inhabitants?"

Daniel pointed to the dune in front of them. "The village should be visible when we get to the top of that dune."

"Fine. Let's walk."

They all trudged up the dune. Jack was getting massive amounts of sand in his boots, which did nothing for his mood. He hated sand. But then again, there wasn't a lot he didn't hate these days... Now atop the dune, they were able to see the village, and people going about their business in black robes.

"Let's go meet and greet. Teal'c you take point."

Closer now, Jack realized that what he thought were black robes were a strange kind of uniform, worn by the male-dominated residents. Now noticing they were there, a man in uniform called out what Jack assumed was a name, for right after a man came out of the tent nearest them. He stood there for a moment just studying them, then walked slowly up to them.

"What is your purpose here? Why have you brought a Jaffa through the Chaapa'ai?" he asked, weighing Jack up, and staring at Teal'c.

Jack stole an alarmed glance at Daniel, but before Jack could say anything, Daniel spoke up. "We are peaceful travelers from a place called Earth. I am Daniel Jackson, this is our leader Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Jose` Perez and the Jaffa is Teal'c."

When the man said nothing, Daniel looked at Jack, who shrugged, and then back to the man. "I noticed you used the word Chaapa'aii," he pointed to the direction of the stargate, "Do you know the Goauld?"

The man looked as if he was deciding whether or not to tell them, and then apparently made up his mind. "Yes we do, very well. We are an army forming against the false gods. You have not answered my question. Why have you brought a Jaffa here?"

Teal'c walked forward. "Then we have something in common, for we also fight the Goauld. I am here with these men because I wish to free my people from them."

The man nodded. "I have heard stories of a Jaffa who fights with the Tau'ri, and when I first saw you I suspected you were that Jaffa, but I was not sure until now. You are welcome here, Teal'c," he turned to Jack and Daniel. "As are you, Colonel Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, and Major Jose` Perez."

Jack spoke up. "Uh, Jack, Daniel, and Jose` will do fine."

The man nodded again. "I am Teran. I have heard of all of you. You are responsible for Ra and Hathor's deaths."

Daniel smiled. "Among others, yes. How long have you been fighting the Goauld?"

Teran looked out over the village, and started walking, motioning them to walk with him. "Since the Goauld took my people as slaves, long ago. We have only succeeded in defending ourselves against more raids, but I fear there are few of us left. Many have been killed and captured."

Daniel looked at the sand, remembering. "So have our people. We didn't become slaves but believe me, the goauld tried."

Teran led them into a tent full of what seemed like maps of some kind. there were also papers with unrecognizable writing strewn across a desk. On the desk beside the papers were several small devices, small enough to fit the palm of someone's hand. Teran swept the room with his hand. "My people were once great. Our technology advanced; our children safe. But one night, the Chaapa'aii activated and strangers poured out. We had no chance to defend ourselves; there was no warning," he paused and sighed. "A small band of us, I was but a child at the time, escaped unnoticed. More of us gathered as we went from city to city, warning of what was happening. We call ourselves 'The Insurgence'. There were many willing to fight when we first began. This is all that is left."

Daniel was quiet for a moment. "What happened to your families? Your cities?"

Teran motioned them to sit in chairs that were brought in while he had been talking. Once seated, he answered. "The Goauld took our families. Where? I do not know. They did not even bother to stay and relish in their victory. They merely destroyed our buildings, took our resources, and left. They come back periodically to mine Naquada from various parts of our world. We can sometimes keep them from it; but often not."

Daniel then related their story to the man. Their trip to Abydos, their other many dealings with the Goauld. The last thing he told was of Sam's capture and subsequent disappearance. The man stood up quickly; stuck his head outside of the tent and talked to one of the soldiers in a language Daniel couldn't understand. Then he turned and looked excitedly at Jack and Daniel. "Forgive me, Colonel, but for several months now, my people have been watching a planet of endless dark. The Goauld have been stationed there; they come and go with many people every day. We have reason to believe that this is where many of our comrades have been taken, so they can be imprisoned and tortured for information. I have many scouts on different Goauld-occupied planets, but this is the only one we've found to be so full of activity. Perhaps this is where your friend has been taken as well."

\-----

"I don't know, Daniel. It just seems a little too convenient." Jack said, sitting in the briefing room.

Daniel shook his head at Jack's lack of enthusiasm. "Come on, Jack. We haven't come across anything since Sam disappeared. I think this could be the break we need."

Teal'c nodded at this. "As do I, General Hammond. Having spoken with them at length, I find them to be very trustworthy."

General Hammond acknowledged Teal'c with a nod. Then he turned to Perez. "What do you think Major?"

Perez shifted in his chair. He looked reluctant in giving an answer. "I think I'm going to have to agree with Colonel O'Neill on this one. It does seem a little too convenient. The goauld have already tried, and succeeded, to trick us once. It's possible that they think in giving us the chance to go after Major Carter, they'll be able to capture us as well. For example; they used the word 'Chaapa'aii'. If they hated the Goauld so much, why use their language?"

Daniel blinked at Perez. "Sir"- "Dr. Jackson," the General warned. "As much as I hate to say this, Major Perez and Colonel O'Neill are correct. I don't like the scenario you'd be faced with if this were a trap. I can't allow you to risk your lives when we don't have any kind of information other than it may be where Major Carter is."

Hammond gathered the reports that lay on the table. "I will, however, continue communications with the- The Insurgence. They may prove to be a valuable ally. Dismissed."

Daniel got up quickly, upset with everyone in the room, except for maybe Teal'c. He made it to the hall before he heard Perez call his name. He turned around, ready to tell him off, but stopped himself when he saw the look of regret on Perez's face.

"What is it?" he asked briskly.

"Doctor, I didn't know Major Carter. But I have heard great things about her. And since it's obvious that you, the Colonel and Teal'c believe that she's still alive after all this time, she was a resourceful and excellent soldier."

Unhappy, Daniel scowled. "She was a excellent person too."

Perez gave a small nod. "My point is, that if what Teran said is true, and he does have people on that planet watching a prison, it's just a matter of time before the Goauld slip up and give him some reliable proof of it. And when they do, I'd just like to say that I'll be the first one to volunteer to go get the Major back." With that he turned and walked off.

Jack shook his head, having witnessed the exchange, thinking that maybe he had been wrong to discount the kid so quickly. Daniel came beside him. "What?"

Daniel stared at him. "Is it true?"

Jack shook his head, confused. "Is what true?"

Daniel sighed. "Do you believe Sam's still alive?"

Jack leveled his gaze sideways at Daniel. "Yes, I do. I can't not believe it. She's been through too much, Daniel. We've all been through too much together for one of us, especially her, to go down like that. Killed by the Goauld, alone, while the rest of us were living it up on vacation. It'd be such a damned waste if she were dead."

His words were angry, mirroring the constant rage he harbored at the thought of Sam's death.

Daniel sighed again. "Then do me a favor?"

He asked, glancing at Jack. "What?"

"Don't close your mind to this."

Jack rubbed his neck. "I'll make you a deal. If there's a chance in hell that Carter's on that planet, regardless of proof, I'll go. I just won't expect it."

"I'll make do with that. I just hope Sam keeps herself alive until then."

"So do I, Daniel." 

\-----

Sam's leg hurt like hell. It was stiff, and she could barely bend her knee. She figured that the zat blast must've damaged her muscles and tendons, and the lack of treatment and her forced use of it probably was just making things worse. At least she had somehow avoided infection, which was amazing considering the filthy state of her clothes and the cell. The pain from her leg had steadily gotten worse over time, though Shade's pain blocks were helping considerably.

"You are welcome," he said from the other side of the cell.

She grinned in the dark. "You really enjoy doing that, don't you?"

"I must find some way of passing the time in this place. Even if it means teasing you." He said affectionately.

She knew he had a smile on his face too. They had grown closer in the past weeks. They knew practically everything about each other, and had had some good conversations.

The opening of the cell door and the Jaffa motioning to her to get up and go with them shattered the relaxed mood. She leaned heavily on the wall, trying to keep her weight off her right leg. "Yeah, I'm coming."

Moaning at the pain standing caused her; she walked with them out the door and towards the room where she would be tortured. 

\-----

Somewhere in the dark, a man in a black uniform stalked across the forest, keeping low and hidden, until the right time came to show himself. He saw the ring through the trees, and his opportunity to save his captured comrades.

He ran across the field that held the ring in front of the aliens who guarded it. He was amazingly fast for a man so drained of energy. Alerted to his presence, they ran after him, using a communication device given them by their God to tell others of his incursion. Little did they know they had just triggered the first step in a plan of many more... 

\-----

The Jaffa had been particularly cruel today, the hand device on the highest level that would do everything but kill her. She was hanging from the chains, too drained, as usual, to do or say anything. It was strange that Shade hadn't struck up a conversation mind-to-mind yet, for he more often than not talked to her as soon as the torture started. She was worried that something might have happened to him.

_Samantha, you're being tortured and you're worried about me? You really do have a wonderful heart._

_Not really. It was a selfish worry. I wanted you to talk to me to take my mind off the pain._

_I knew that. But mostly, it was worry for me._

A siren-like noise ended their conversation and the Jaffa's torture. They looked out of the door and saw Jaffa running by, and left Sam suspended in the chains to go see what was going on. Several minutes went by and they still didn't come back. She started to feel the headache and nausea lessen.

_Samantha, the guards of our room have left! Something must be happening outside._

_This is probably a stupid question, but is the door unlocked?_

_I will see...Yes! It is!_

_Why would they leave the door unlocked if it was going to be unguarded?_

_I don't know. They left quickly, as I said there must be something going on._

_Shade, you have to go, take advantage of this while you can!_

_I will not leave you, Samantha._

_You have to! Go, now, before they come back!_

_I am coming to get you, Samantha._

_Shade, there won't be enough time! They're going to realize that the prisoners are unguarded, and if they find you they'll kill you!_

_No they won't, Samantha, I am too valuable. I am the only one of my kind they have._

_The discussion stopped for a moment._

_There are no Jaffa in the passageways, there should be no problem getting to you. Wait a moment._

Sam didn't have anything else to do but wait. True to his word, about a minute later Shade entered the room and walked straight to her. He looked at the shackles that bound her, and then turned around and went to get the object the Jaffa use to lock the chains. When she was free, she slumped against him, little energy to walk on her own.

Without speaking they made there way to the doorway. Seeing the hallway stretch in both directions she looked up at Shade. "Which way do you want to go?"

"The cells are that way," he said, pointing to the way he had come, "and it stands to reason that the goauld would not put a possible exit by the cells should there be an escape." Looking right, he hesitated. "However, I do not know where that way leads."

Sam shook her head. "Either way, the odds are about the same, no matter which way we go. So I pick that way." She pointed right, and they set out.

They traveled past many different corridors that went in all directions, but they walked the same hallway, hoping that they would get lucky. And when the hallway curved to the right, they found it. An exit lay there in front of them and it was devoid of any Jaffa. They could see a forest just beyond it. They knew that once they got out, things would get tough, because there was a good chance that all of the Jaffa were out in those woods. But there was no telling exactly how many 'all' was. Two people against an indefinite amount of Jaffa in woods that they weren't familiar with, with no idea where the stargate was or what they would do once they got there wasn't exactly the best game plan Sam had ever come up with, but it would have to do considering the circumstances.

Taking a deep breath Sam looked up at Shade. "Let's go." 

\-----

Jack had been asleep, dreaming of dark woods and the smell of fear when the klaxons sounded. He sat up straight in bed, cold sweat covering his body. He got up and got dressed, and then headed to the control room. He met up with Teal'c and Daniel, who never seemed to sleep anymore, in the hallway outside his quarters.

"What's going on?" Daniel shrugged. "I'm not sure. I was in my room reading when I heard the klaxons."

They found themselves in the control room just in time to hear Simmons tell the General that they were receiving a transmission from P7X-844. Jack stole a glance at Daniel.

"Isn't that...?" Daniel nodded before Jack could finish.

"Teran's world, yes."

A voice came over the intercom. "Colonel O'Neill, are you there? Doctor Jackson"-

Jack leaned over and pressed a button on the console. "We're here Teran. What's going on?"

"We have received information from our scout on the planet of endless dark. He has put in motion a plan to save our comrades. We'll have the element of surprise, for the Goauld won't know we're there. I thought perhaps you would be interested in joining us."

The General raised an eyebrow at Jack. "Uh, why don't we get back to you on that?"

"Very well, Colonel. But don't take long. Time is of the essence."

And with that the transmission cut off.

"Sir?" Jack looked at Hammond, hoping to get permission to go.

"Colonel, why don't we go into my office?" He said, and then led Jack out of the room.

Once in his office, the General sat down in his chair and regarded Jack for a moment. "Colonel, we talked about this."

Jack shook his head. "Sir, It would only be Myself, Daniel, Teal'c, and possibly Perez, if he volunteers. We don't need a lot of people for this one. It would be a covert op."

Hammond leaned forward in his chair, exasperated. "Jack, there's literally no chance that Major Carter's alive. You'd be risking your life and your team. Give me one good reason I should let you do this."

Jack's gaze was steady and intense. "This is our last chance, sir. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we didn't take it. I have to know."

Hammond stared, and then sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this. All right. I want you to take care out there colonel. Understood?"

Jack nodded. "Yes sir."

Sighing again, Hammond nodded back. "Dismissed."

\-----

"Do we have any idea where we're going?" Sam asked, out of breath from half-running and half-walking all the way.

"As far as I know, we do not."

Sam nodded against his shoulder, and then moaned at the pain emanating from her leg.

Shade took a fleeting look at her face. "Do you need to stop?"

She laughed shortly. "The way I see it, it's going to hurt like hell whether I'm moving or not. And I'd much rather be moving."

"Very well."

Sam swallowed, trying to force down the nausea the pain was causing. She wasn't sure how long she could keep up the pace. She figured that eventually she was going to have to say goodbye to Shade, and let him go without her. She was just slowing him down, and she couldn't stand the thought of being responsible for them being imprisoned again.

"I think you forget that I can hear your thoughts, Samantha. I believe I have already made it clear that I will not leave you behind, no matter the circumstances or consequences. Now, there will be no more discussion on the matter."

She smiled in the darkness. "Yes sir."

Just then, she heard shouting in the distance. She felt Shade's arm tighten around her waist as they quickened their steps.

\-----

The gate closed behind SG-1 and Teran's men, leaving them in complete darkness. "Which way did your man say?" Jack whispered.

Teran moved until he was right beside Jack. "It should be a mile or so, east from the gate."

Jack nodded, his eyes starting to become used to the darkness. "Let's go" he said.

It was as they started to move out that Jack heard the sudden shouting.

\-----

_I believe they spotted us, Samantha._

She heard his voice in her head, having made a silent agreement not to talk so they wouldn't give away their position. _Yes, I think they have. Shade- _

Just then, a staff blast came out of nowhere, hitting Shade in the back, throwing both of them to the ground. Shade landed face first on the ground, with Sam's leg just under him, causing her to bite her lip to hold back the cry.

"Shade!" She whispered urgently.

_Quiet. Samantha, you must leave me._

_No!_

_Listen to me. I cannot move or feel my legs, and the Goauld are closing in fast. There is no use you staying here now. We would only get captured again. Don't let this be for nothing._

_No! You stay for me, I stay for you. We had this worked out._

_No, I had this worked out. We never decided you would stay for me. You should go now._

_They'll kill you!_

No, they need information from me. I'm too valuable to them. They'll heal me.

_I'm not leaving you!_

The shouting grew louder as the Jaffa came closer.

_Yes, you are. Go! Now! As fast as you can, go!_

Tears filling her eyes and spilling over onto her cheeks, she bent down and kissed him on the cheek. He touched her face with his hand, his eyes still urging her to do what she desperately didn't want to. "I'll come back. I promise."

And with that, she pulled herself up and ran, leaving Shade lying on the forest floor, the Jaffa approaching not far behind. She sobbed at the pain from having to leave Shade behind, the pain in her leg not as cutting. She looked back, seeing the Jaffa find Shade, brutally kicking him and pulling him up. She never should have taken the time, because she realized that one of the Jaffa had seen her and now was coming after her.

"Faster!" She told herself brokenly. But she was already going as fast as she could. She seemed to be going in slow motion; which would explain, she thought, why she heard the staff go off before she felt it. She went down, clutching her side and feeling warm liquid in her hand. It had just grazed her, if that were possible, but had still done considerable damage. Gritting her teeth, she looked up at the Jaffa standing over her.

Amazingly still alert, she reached up and grabbed the staff weapon, catching the Jaffa off guard, used her legs to get leverage, and heaved him over her body and onto the grassy floor. She then brought the staff weapon up, which the Jaffa had let go of during his fall, turned over, and discharged it against his chest. The Jaffa was killed instantly. She stood and stared at his body, breathing hard. She stayed there for a moment, and then ran again, forcing the event out of her head and holding a hand to her side.

\-----

Teal'c appeared at Jack's side. "I believe we should move, O'Neill."

"Yeah. Unfortunately, that's the way we have to go."

"Then I suggest we get them before they get us," Daniel replied, somewhere behind him.

Jack raised an eyebrow at Daniel's words, and motioned them to go. "Ok. Quietly, people."

They walked for several minutes, covering ground quickly and stealthily. Hearing what seemed to be running, Jack held his hand up for everyone to stop. He moved forward to check it out and was hit head on and knocked down by the person who had been emitting the sounds.

Fumbling for a flashlight, he found himself staring directly into a very familiar face.

"Carter?"

\-----

Sam put a hand up to shield her unaccustomed eyes from the light. Her eyes widened when she realized who had said her name. "Colonel? Is that you?"

He moved forward and grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up. She winced as pain jabbed at her side. It was difficult for her to breath now; her breath short and raspy. "Carter! It's sure as hell good to see you!"

"Sam!" She saw Daniel step up behind him. He pulled her into a hug.

"Daniel, there's no time. We have to get out of here." He stepped away and nodded. Sam caught sight of a man she didn't recognize. "Who are you?"

He moved closer, becoming slightly illuminated by the flashlight, revealing a man in a dark uniform she wasn't familiar with. "I am Teran. I have a scout here that has made this possible. I have come to free my people from the Goauld"-

"Have you?" She said, cutting him off.

"Not yet, but"-

"Then you're not going to. There's no way you're going to get anywhere near the prison now. There's Jaffa everywhere. And your scout is most likely dead. I only escaped because all of the guards were out of the facility. And even then my companion was shot and I had to kill a Jaffa."

Daniel looked confused. "Your companion?"

"I don't have time to explain. We need to get moving. I'm sorry about your comrades, but we need to get moving before we all get killed."

_Or before I pass out_, she silently added.

Teran nodded, accepting her words. "Then let us go. We must not let your rescue to go to waste."

\-----

"Come on," Jack said, prompting them to move. He noticed Sam limping heavily, and moved to her side. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, but didn't speak. That worried him. She had a tendency to suffer in silence. But she seemed to be making good time, so he didn't offer help.

But after five minutes, she finally collapsed. She scooted into a sitting position against a large rock, and coughed. Moving closer, he noticed blood trickle from the corner of her mouth. And when she shifted again and her jacket fell open, he saw her left side sopped with blood. 

\-----

"Oh my god," She heard Jack say.

She was finding it harder and harder to keep her eyes open, and she had to force herself to breath.

"Jesus, Sam, Why didn't you say something before?" Jack asked, holding a hand to her side to assess the damage.

She let a groan escape her lips, no longer able to hold it in. "There was no time before."

She tried to take a deep breath, only to cough up blood. "Teal'c, you there?" She asked.

"I am, Major Carter." He moved into the light from Jack's flashlight. "Teal'c, did you cover up your tracks? Do they know you're here?"

"They do not. And they will not."

She nodded. "Good. Then you won't be in danger. Sir, you have to leave me here."

The Colonel jerked his head up. "What? There's no way in hell I'm leaving you here"-

"Sir, you have to. It's the only way I'll survive."

"No. I'll have Teal'c carry you back to"-

"Sir, we both know that even if we get back to Earth there'll be nothing Janet can do. She'll only be able to make me comfortable while I die slowly. If you leave me here, the Goauld will use a healing device. They want my knowledge; they'll keep me alive. Ironic, isn't it? The ones who did this will be the ones to save my life."

Her mind was clouding up; she couldn't seem to focus. "Sam"-

"If you go before the Jaffa come and see you, they'll never know you were here. So they won't be expecting you. You can come back, and surprise them. But now isn't the time."

Jack shook his head. "I can't."

She raised her hand, put it against his cheek and moved her thumb up and down below his eye. "Yes you can. You have to."

Again she heard shouting, a telltale sign that the Jaffa were closing in.

"Jack," she said, her voice becoming faint while she used all her remaining energy to maintain consciousness. "You have to go now." 

\-----

Jack swallowed. Knowing that he had no other choice, he took the hand still curled around the material of his jacket, and put it against her side. "I'll be back. I promise," he whispered.

"Jack"-

"O'Neill"-

"Let's go." He said gruffly, and left without a backward glance.

\-----

After watching them go, she gave into the darkness. Her last thought was how beautiful the stars were that night and that she had kept her promise to Shade after all.


End file.
